Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Sonitous #Just to get this voting section started started. Let's get some more submissions here, people! :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:29, November 4, 2013 (UTC) #Great article. Wonderful character. One of the best creations I've ever built seen. ;) -- Featured Image * File:NihaDrawing.JPG # My first successful drawing of Niha. I'm liking how it turned out. 16:56, November 5, 2013 (UTC) # I've seen Niha make many attempts to get onto the Main Page in the past but, for some reason, she never seems to get featured, which I quite a sad thought. Niha is a wonderful little creation who has much history and a great deal of possibilities ahead for her future. :P Aesthetically, this catches my eye. I'm not an Drawing person so I can't tell if this picture is any good by modern standards, but it certainly has a great deal of heart put into it. Very blocky, very robotic, very realistic. Some excellent contours and textures and that Tryna in particular looks a lot like it was designed by Carlos Anda. I really like this drawing as a visual form and it has my vote. :D # Hm, this drawing is actually pretty good. I have seen most of the MOC Generations of Niha, but I have really never seen a drawing aside from the one on Rising Evil; I believe. I too have done art for Bionicle; but the one I have made isn't really what I would have imagined it to be. Either way, this has my support. '''The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 17:55, October 19, 2013 (UTC) # Hmm, a mighty fine peice of art, 'dis is. Alright, engough with the rubbish acting. This is a really great drawing, show's her personality really well. I've been drawing some sybols for The Shattered lately, so I might upload some art too.Ahpolki Inika (talk) 13:28, October 23, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika. # Wish I could draw even a quarter good as this! This looks really great! Talk 00:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Featured Story *Runner #It's a good story -- #Good description of being transformed by Energized Protodermis. Jahoan 22:12, July 8, 2013 (UTC)Jahoan17 *Patriots #I nominate the second part of my comic series! The nomination is for every chapter that is linked on this overview page. Make sure to read Uprising first! -- 19:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC) #Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! (talk) 14:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) #'YES!' I've written entire articles of secondary criticism on this story. It's very deep and there is considerable nostaligic value behind it. Truly a deep and inspiring story that is deserving of a place in Vorred's Main Page Empire. XD #DeltaStriker 17:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 00:03, September 14, 2013 (UTC) #No signature for you from BZ (talk) 23:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC) #Lucky number 7! I'm with you guys. This SHOULD HAS to be the featured story! Da Matoro58 (talk) 17:59, October 19, 2013 (UTC) #Guess I have to vote for the superior arc rather than for myself... XD A good comic, and a great, fun work to both look at and read. Definitely worthy of the Main Page. ---Deus Vult! 19:18, October 20, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] *Around the Universe in 80 Days # *The Silence of the End'' #Kopakamata97 - I wanted to see if it would get anywhere. Thanks if you vote :D Featured Creation *Narcisca #The latest update of my primary antagonist #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:18, October 6, 2013 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 04:34, October 7, 2013 (UTC) #Man I need to learn how build heads like that! Zanywoop There's still --! um, line? V.v.V (talk) 14:47, October 10, 2013 (UTC) #This may just be the best MOC I have ever seen. The mouth makes me bias. No signature for you from BZ (talk) 23:38, October 18, 2013 (UTC) #*faints* [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Featured Trivia *The idea for MATA was sparked when created the shorts Bonding Brothers and Broken! on his own channel. This inspired to approach CallanLoF with the idea of creating a full-fledged series surrounding the characters on the Custom BIONICLE YouTube channel. Enjoying the idea, CallanLoF agreed to produce them. #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:07, November 5, 2013 (UTC) # Featured Quote Road to Insanity For # --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Kopakamata]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 02:34, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments Duty For # #Zombiejiger (talk) 16:45, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments Featured User Ahpolki Inika For # Although I may be going out on a limb here, Ahpolki Inika is a nice guy, who I've seen popping up in the Recent Changes quite a lot lately. I've only spoken to him a few times, but he seems like a genuinely friendly character who I feel is deserving of at least some credit for his efforts this month. :P #I saw lot of activity from him these months! He also keeps checking on blogs and entered my writing contest. I think he deserves this! -- 19:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC) #DeltaStriker 17:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 00:03, September 14, 2013 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 00:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) #Everox (talk) 01:41, October 16, 2013 (UTC) #No signature for you from BZ (talk) 23:39, October 18, 2013 (UTC) #I've read Alpohki Inika's Black Plague, and he's been here long enough to get a shoutout! Da Matoro58 (talk) 18:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments TROMBONE TWISTER For # --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Kopakamata]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 16:09, August 15, 2013 (UTC) # Sanity is for the weak! 14:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments ... XD Nice one! Sanity for the weak indeed. --Most admins have a fancy sig, tough. (talk) 23:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) You're just jelly that I have a rockin-awesome sig. =P Sanity is for the weak! 23:19, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I really think that Chalk 33 should be a featured user, he's a really nice guy and has helped me from day 1 yes others have helped a lot too, thank you Vorred, Shadowmaster, and That Devil Guy, but two of them are admins and one has been featured user TWICE, so please vote for Chalk 33! 23:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Comments (This message is posted here so everbody can read my thoughts on this) There is something about the Voting Center I would like to mention: Like you probably know, I always add a new creation to the voting center each month. But this time around I wasn't able to get a decent picture of my entry, which resulted in everybody voting for the first and only entry before even seeing anything else. My suggestion is that there are a few weeks - perhaps 2-3 - where only nominations can be made in order for everybody to have a chance. After that the votings can be made. I think it's just fair for everybody. -- 14:58, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Not a bad suggestion, and one worth considering, but just bear in mind that users are allowed to change their vote whenever they please. They're votes are not set in stone once they are made. Still, I'll see what the rest of the staff think about this. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed that the votes for the features story/user are still from the last voting. They're not going to be on the main page anytime soon, aren't they? -- 14:54, November 5, 2013 (UTC)